Feudal Lives
by Hypnotic PoisonzWine
Summary: AU! Takes place during the Feudal Era, where demons are being hunted and tamed. This is where two very different demons of the similar origins meet...can she tame him with her cautious wits.
1. Summary

**AN: **Okay this is it people…I'm starting a new kind of series. So if you like Inuyasha there is a strong chance you'll like this story. This is the first type of story I could think up for my Era series.

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own DB/Z/GT, nor the movies, or manga…they are not mine or I would be stinking rich a and we would know what really happened between Bulma and Vegeta. _

**_A Special Thank You to Reviewer (s): _**Unfortunately no reviews because I haven't posted anything.

_**Last Time: **There was no last time this is your sneak peak at what I hope will develop into a very popular series of stories. _

_**Chapter Rating: **K (G): Completely harmless, may contain preview of adult live situations.

* * *

_

**Summary

* * *

**

The trade market…it was a place where the rich bought slaves and the slaves were not rich. Years ago there were humans in the market, but as time moved on only strange other worldly creatures, such as demons, nymphs, and all others that where not humans where placed in with the terrible bunch.

This story takes place in the Feudal Era. When a young mutt demon and a strong full breed demon are put into the thing they wished never would happen to them.

The girl was half fox demon, quarter human, and the rest wolf demon. Always being discriminated for her heritage as a human. She spent most of her life with her older brother until she is taken away from him, to be placed into the market. She longs to be with her older brother, so she may be seen after.

The man; a full brutal wolf demon, from the harsh lands of the south. Taken from several traders he knows nothing more than of what demon he is.

One proud and the other gentle…this is a story of Beauty and the Beast that would always protect her.

WARNING: This is going to be a big AU…there will still be Trunk and Bra, but most of the time animals produce more…so Trunks and Bra not going to be the only children.

* * *

_**Next Time: **She was sly, he was fast…what happens when they've been trapped._

_The Dark whispers Back

* * *

_

**A/N: **I am going to update as soon as I can, but I am going to have my surgery this Friday so do not expect any reviews until a few weeks from now.

_**Thank You**_

_**Hypnotic PoisonzWine**_

_**R&R**_


	2. The Dark Whispers Back

**AN: **Wow, I am in shock that on the first day I posted this it got automatic reviews, and it's only the summary. I'm thanking everyone who reviewed or read the summary and am truly sorry I haven't been able to update.so here is your update.

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own DB/Z/GT, nor the movies, or manga…they are not mine or I would be stinking rich a and we would know what really happened between Bulma and Vegeta. _

_**A Special Thank You to Summary Reviewer (s): ** _bulmas-angel, gohanslover, Kao-Misao1728, Dragon of the Earth.

_**Last Time: **There was no last time this is your sneak peak at what I hope will develop into a very popular series of stories. _

_**Chapter Rating: **M (R): Contains slavery, nudity, cruelty, and violence._

**Chapter One: The Dark Whispers Back **

"Damn brute!" a balding heavy set man yelled slamming his bloody fist to the ground.

"Pa, you alright!" a young slender man rushed over to the bloody man.

"I'll be fine…that damn wolf is going to get what he deserves!" laughed at the black beast that kept snarling as it attacked his cage.

"It doesn't matter, we caught one of the biggest demons around these parts, to bad his race is almost dead to the world. Lord Frieza should like this one." the young man rubbed his hands together as he left his fathers side and picked up a check list.

"This lot of scum should sell nice." the boy walked along the numerous cages.

The bleeding man had wrapped his bloody arm in a deerskin cloth and walked up to his aggressive attackers cage, he jumped back when the beast from his calm stand point came lashing out and gave a fearsome snarl.

"Damnitt, Nikko! Give them the sedatives already!" the heavy man screamed at the boy.

Pulling out a bamboo dart gun, both men proceeded to shoot the caged demons and watching them take a human form, with a demon attribute, whether it be ears, tails, or claws.

"It's a pity…this one is so beautiful, ha she'll probably be a sex slave." Nikko said looking at a cross breed sound asleep her long cascading blue hair rapped up around the crest of her ass. A long fluffy cream white tail rapped around the front to the hind her nakedness.

"Shut it boy, it is none of our business where these scumbags go. All that you need to know is how much they go for." he said giving the goddess a long hard look. He got on board a seat and beat the animals that drove the slave wagon.

Coming into a square dusty, muddy, and crowded with the people that where there. Everyone well dressed in the streets filth walking toward a gallows stage. The wealthy looked almost as if they were a rare flower in a dead thorn bush, compared to the women that were looking for a rare beauty for their brothels, or the men looking for whores to place in the sex trade or own use.

"Step on up…ladies and gents' I got a mighty _'fine' _bunch for ya's so if we could jus….. Lord Frieza…your honor sho…." the old man on stage was cut of by the cruelest tyrant in the East Lands."

"Shut it Guldo, you know who I want!" the tyrant gave a wicked smile as his eye caught on his brother almost drooling.

"What is it Cooler?"

"Shut the hell up little brother. I have come to the market for my own reasons." Coolers cold tone slipping through.

"I see your eyes on a half wit mix breed mutt…your mind is here for a damned sex toy!" Frieza growled in a low voice, he didn't think it proper for someone of his rule to be talking of sexual indulgences in public.

Cooler was staring at a beautiful creature, at least that was his word on it. Her blue locks so long and her white bushy fox like tail limp as much as she looked lifeless and malnourished.

As all this went on a very limp and well toned man was being dragged out in chains, the garment they gave him hung loosely off his body. Frieza gave a sadistic smile.

"I have what I want now get what you want!" Frieza grunted.

"Lass' and Lads…here we have a wonder to see as great money is given a great prize. Ladies and Gent's…The Great Prince Vegeta…last in his kingdom…but not last of his race. He is Royal and he is also their leader…the rebels…he goes to our lord…Lord Frieza." cheers where heard as a sedated Vegeta was practically drug from the stage to the back of a wagon into another cage.

"Now we begin, lets start this show. Oh, look at this lady lets start her off at 90 rockas." _(the word for money in this story.) _He pulled out a blond hair lady, she fought and bit at the men that held her chains.

"92 rockas," a older man yelled. It remained silent after all she was decent looking but she wasn't at all demon she was a terrible outlaw.

"92 rockas it is…" shouted Goldo.

"Sweet gods you should see this next beauty…she's well over 150 rockas." yelled the pale man as he pulled out a very weak women…the blue beauty.

"She may be a average mutt…but this outside is damn good….let start her at 150 rockas."

Several older and wealthy rich may put up there hands till voices died down as the prices went up. Cooler gave wicked smile.

"1000 rockas…well worth being a slave." he walked forward.

"Amazing…" Cooler walked over to the stage and held the girl close. _'Oh I have plans for you, and Frieza will get his taste of justice.' _Cooler smirked.

The unwilling blue realm beauty was not able to fight as she was slammed into a terrible cage, next to the horrid Vegeta, before she fell out of consciousness, she let her tears fall freely.

"Fremar…" she cried softly.

"Pitiful…" the monster said.

_**Next Time: **A plan to take back a kingdom, and how a demon of noble blood is treated as a slave. _

_-Pain is what makes us Real!_

_----------------_

**A/N: **Please R&R tell me what your thoughts.

_**Thank You**_

_**Hypnotic PoisonzWine**_

_**R&R**_


End file.
